


A very British Christmas

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, christmas crackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Christmas can become a bit nostalgic , but Jemma and Leo have found a way to bring a bit of England inside their base</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very British Christmas

If there was one thing that Fitzsimmons both loved, was Christmas. They both came from two large families and they had always celebrated in the best of ways.

 

That's why, arrived within their large and incredibly American team, they decided to bring a little 'of England in their Christmas.

 

Lance laid them no questions asked, when he helped them bring in the base a package which contains some Christmas Crackers.

 

The whole team was very happy to go along with them, and now Coulson walked proud in the base wearing an ugly bright red paper crown, Skye kept laughing softly at the stupid joke that Grant had read and Lance had put the muzzle because Bobbi had won a stupid little value object.

 

 

"Merry Christmas Leo" Jemma said, smiling, "It seems that we were able to bring some england here"

"I think so" said Leo "And Merry Christmas to you too Jemma." He added, handing the last Cracker remained.

 

Christmas with their team was finally a little less nostalgic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Being Italian , I know about the existence of the Christmas Crackers because of Dan Howell and Phil Lester . To my fellow countrymen or those who don't know what they are , the Christmas Crackers are small cardboard candy shaped packets who pulling from both ends , they opens to reveal the contents , which usually consists of sheets with written some stupid jokes , small items and the usual paper crown . It seems to me cute to me that Fitz and Simmons , as a good English girl and Scottish man ,to bring this tradition in their team


End file.
